Please Don't Let Me Go
by Wonwoods
Summary: Junhui dan Mingyu akan bercerai? Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku mereka adalah pasangan yang selalu kompak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan rumah tangga mereka? / GyuJun / seme! Gyu / uke! Jun / Seventeen / Boys x Boys / Yaoi


Please Don't Let Me Go

% Alpha_Wen %

.

Dua orang pria terlihat duduk berhadapan, salah satu pria itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tampan dalam satu waktu, sementara pria lainnya memiliki wajah tampan seperti seorang aktor.

Jika didengar dari helaan nafasnya, pria cantik itu seperti sedang menyesali apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa di mana istri dan anakmu tinggal," ucap pria cantik itu. Nada sarkastik terdengar saat pria cantik itu berbicara.

Pria cantik bernama Junhui itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya berat. "Kau tahu, rasanya seperti menjadi seorang janda. Padahal statusku masih bersuami," lanjutnya.

Sementara pria tampan yang duduk di hadapannya terus menunduk. Mungkin dirinya benar-benar menyesal. "Hey, aku sedang berbicara denganmu pak Kim. Apakah orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu mengenai adab berbicara dengan seseorang?"

Kim Mingyu, si pria tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Junhui dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. "Maaf," hanya kata itu yang terus keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Junhui mendecih pelan. Tatapannya seolah meremehkan pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini. "Hey, aku berbicara panjang dan kau hanya bilang maaf? Jadi benar ya kau memang tidak menyesal dengan perbuatanmu sendiri? Sekarang kau ingin apa? Cerai?"

Satu kata paling akhir yang diucapkan Junhui berhasil membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. "Percuma juga aku menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dari Kim Mingyu jika suaminya saja hampir selalu pulang saat larut malam."

Mingyu menghampiri Junhui dan duduk tepat di samping Junhui. "Jun, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kumohon,"

"Menjelaskan apa?! Sudah terbukti kan rasamu terhadapku sudah tidak ada! Tidak masalah! Aku bisa urus Samuel sendiri!" bentak Junhui.

Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Junhui. "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Kumohon sayang,"

Mata Junhui menatap tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya kemudian menepis tangan Mingyu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau masih menyayangiku dan Samuel apa tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi Samuel juga." jawab Mingyu cepat.

Junhui mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Cih pembohong. Jika kau menyayangiku dan Samuel, lalu siapa wanita yang ada di ponselmu? Kau berfoto bersamanya dengan romantisnya,"

"F foto? Foto yang mana sayang?".

Junhui mendecih lagi. "Yang katamu itu sekretarismu? Jika hanya sekretaris, sekalipun berfoto, tidak akan memilih pose foto seperti itu! Kau membiarkannya mencium pipimu! Kau membiarkannya memelukmu! Kau benar benar buaya!"

"Jun, aku sudah seringkali menegaskan kepadanya bahwasanya aku sudah memilikimu dan memiliki Samuel, tapi tetap saja dia selalu menempel padaku." bela Mingyu.

Junhui berdiri dan menatap Mingyu. "Besok aku akan datang ke kantormu. Aku akan menjambaknya dan melabraknya!"

"J Jambak? Apa harus dijambak?" tanya Mingyu pelan.

Tawa Junhui pecah ketika Mingyu menanyakan hal itu. "Kau melarangku untuk menjambaknya? Sudah terbukti kan kau melindunginya! Kau berselingkuh dengannya!"

Mingyu benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan sekretarisnya mencium pipinya, dan memeluknya dengan bebas. Ia melukai hati istrinya. Sekarang, Junhui pasti akan benar-benar menceraikannya.

Junhui melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar putranya. Putra semata wayangnya. Di dalam hatinya ia masih menginginkan kehidupan yang bahagia bersama Samuel dan suaminya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia bahkan sudah mulai dicampakkan oleh Mingyu.

Junhui memang bukan seorang wanita, tapi ia seorang istri, seorang ibu. Meskipun ia laki-laki, ia memiliki perasaan. Diduakan oleh Mingyu membuatnya merasa ia hanyalah permen karet bekas. Sudah hilang rasa manisnya. Dan Mingyu sudah memiliki permen karet yang baru, yang lebih manis darinya.

Sementara Mingyu sendiri sudah lelah. Ia sudah lelah dengan perilaku sekretarisnya yang selalu menempel kepadanya. Mingyu, meskipun dahulu dirinya tukang selingkuh, tetapi jika sudah memilih satu orang yang amat sangat dicintainya, ia akan setia. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan tetap bertahan pada satu orang yang dicintainya. Moon Junhui.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu memecat sekretarisnya, tapi dengan tuduhan apa? Alasan apa yang dipakai untuk memecat sekretarisnya itu?

Mingyu berpikir mungkin resign dari pekerjaannya juga bisa untuk menghindari sekretaris itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sementara Samuel semakin hari semakin membutuhkan banyak biaya?

Waktu terus berjalan. Setiap menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan dan tahun dijalani Mingyu untuk memperbaiki seluruh kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Mulai dari resign dari pekerjaannya yang membuatnya sesukses ini. Kemudiannya ia memilih bekerja di sebuah hotel menjadi asisten pembantu di dapur hingga sekarang sudah menjadi asisten koki yang sukses.

Tiga tahun setelah resign dari perusahaannya, dan terbebas dari jerat mantan sekretarisnya dulu, bukan berarti kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Junhui membaik.

Entah apa lagi yang Mingyu lakukan selama bekerja di hotel, Junhui kerap kali mencium wangi parfum wanita yang menempel di jaket Mingyu.

Memang sih Mingyu tidak memakai jaket saat memasak di dapur, tapi jaket itu tergantung bebas di ruang istirahat untuk para koki dan asisten koki yang menunggu pergantian shift kerja.

Tidak semua asisten koki adalah laki-laki. Ada dua perempuan yang berada di satu team bersama Mingyu. Menjadi anak buah dari koki berkebangsaan Inggris yang bernama Benedict Javier Anderson.

Dua perempuan itu yang membuat Junhui sering kali meradang. Entah apa yang dua perempuan itu inginkan, mereka selalu berusaha menjauhkan Mingyu dari istrinya.

Satu ketika, Mingyu harus mengikuti sang koki untuk menjadi tamu di sebuah hotel di Jepang. Mau tidak mau, Mingyu harus meninggalkan Junhui dan Samuel sendirian di Korea.

Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hati Junhui saat melepaskan Mingyu di bandara. Ia memiliki firasat yang mengatakan bahwa Mingyu tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi suaminya.

Beberapa hari setelah Mingyu berada di Jepang...

Pria cantik yang menjabat sebagai istri Kim Mingyu itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya dan kamar suaminya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan mengecek ponselnya.

Ada satu pesan masuk di SNSnya. Dari akun tidak dikenal. Mengirimkan sebuah file gambar yang harus diunduh terlebih dahulu.

Air mata Junhui menetes saat melihat gambar yang dikirim ke SNSnya dari akun tidak dikenal. Itu gambar suaminya bersama seorang gadis.

Bukan gambar biasa. Mingyu dan gadis itu terlihat tertidur pulas di atas ranjang hotel dan tanpa mengenakan sehelai kain di tubuh mereka.

Kenapa Mingyu melakukan hal itu? Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan hingga Mingyu berani tidur dengan gadis? Apa karena ia terlalu posesif dan terlalu mengekang Mingyu hingga membuatnya melakukan itu?

Pertanyaan pertanyaan terus bermunculan di kapala Junhui. Suara suara aneh terus menerus masuk ke telinga Junhui. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul dari dalam hatinya. Ia merenungi apa yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan. Jika aku tidak terlalu mengekangnya, tidak terlalu posesif terhadapnya, tidak terlalu membatasinya, mungkin Mingyu tidak akan seperti ini. Begitu kalimat yang ada di kepala Junhui.

Bagaimana dengan Samuel jika Junhui dan Mingyu bercerai? Samuel masih membutuhkan Mingyu. Tanpa Mingyu, Samuel tidak bisa seceria ini. Samuel membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya.

Benar kata ayah Mingyu, seharusnya Mingyu tidak menikah dengannya, seharusnya Mingyu menikah dengan seorang gadis, bukan dengan seorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama.

Junhui menghapus air matanya yang mengalir ke pipinya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dan pakaian Samuel lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama Samuel.

Matanya sembab dan jejak jejak air mata masih terlihat. Samuel yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya diam dan memeluk sang bunda dengan erat seolah-olah dirinya tidak mau berpisah dengan sang bunda.

Kaki Junhui berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Melihat rute bus dan menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Ke sebuah pengadilan negeri untuk mengajukan surat permohonan cerai dan memberi alasan palsu yang digunakan untuk menggugat cerai suaminya sendiri.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Junhui mengajukan surat permohonan perceraian di pengadilan negeri, tapi surat panggilan sidang justru tidak kunjung datang ke kediamannya. Biasanya tidak perlu menunggu selama ini kan?

Di pikirannya hanya ada perihal permohonan perceraian, cerai dari Mingyu, dan hidup bersama dengan Samuel, anak semata wayangnya dan membawa Samuel pindah ke Beijing.

Ini pukul satu siang, waktunya Samuel untuk makan siang, anak berusia lima tahun itu berlari dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur, tempat sang ibu membuatkan makan siang untuknya.

"Eomma! Bolehkah aku makan sendiri?" tanya Samuel. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan menaikinya.

Junhui tersenyum dan mengelus rambut tebal milik Samuel. "Boleh. Asal Muel bisa makan dengan benar, tidak tersisa sedikitpun, dan tidak berantakan. Apa Muel mengerti?"

Samuel mengangguk dengan semangat. Jika ada sang ayah, Samuel tidak bisa makan sendiri, ia akan selalu disuapi oleh ayahnya.

Mata Junhui melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Samuel memulai makannya dan Samuel belum menyelesaikan makannya. Samuel selalu mengingat apa kata sang ibu. Tidak boleh berantakan, tidak boleh tersisa, dan harus makan dengan benar.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka dengan keras membuat Junhui terperanjat. Ia mengatakan pada Samuel untuk tetap berada di dapur sementara dirinya memeriksa apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

Junhui meraih sebuah tongkat baseball milik ayah Mingyu yang berada di dekat dapur, langkah kakinya dengan sangat perlahan dan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang pria tinggi yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Junhui menyeringai, ia mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu untuk memukul orang asing yang berada di dalam rumahnya.

Beruntung orang asing –kata Junhui– itu segera sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Junhui. Tangannya refleks menahan tongkat baseball itu agar tidak mengenai kepalanya.

Junhui membelalakkan matanya selebar yang ia mampu. Orang asing itu Mingyu. Suaminya sendiri.

"Kau ini apa apaan sih? Kenapa membawa tongkat baseball milik abeoji?" tanya Mingyu. Junhui hanya terdiam.

"Kau sendiri kenapa membuka pintu sekasar itu?! Tidak bisa ya untuk membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan lebih manusiawi?!"

Mingyu menghela napasnya berat. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. "Ikut aku," ucapnya singkat lalu menarik tangan Junhui untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Junhui sedikit berontak atas apa yang Mingyu lakukan terhadapnya.

Dengan kasar, Mingyu membanting Junhui di atas ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" tanya Mingyu dengan memperlihatkan amplop cokelat di hadapan Junhui dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Junhui.

Dengan raut wajah kebingungan, Junhui segera membuka amplop cokelat yang diberikan Mingyu. Isinya surat cerai. Jadwal sidang perceraiannya dengan Mingyu.

"Kau mau menceraikanku? Alasan apa yang membuatmu menggugatku ke pengadilan? Kau mau membuat Samuel menjadi anak broken home? Katakan Wen!"

Junhui terdiam. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat setelah Mingyu membentak Junhui dengan suara nyaring.

Junhui berdiri dan berjalan menuju laci mejanya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Mingyu yang sedang tidur bersama seorang gadis dan mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian satupun.

"Aku tahu aku laki laki! Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak jadi istrimu! Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku saat kita sekolah dulu!" teriak Junhui di depan wajah Mingyu.

"Aku tahu seberapa benci ayah dan ibumu terhadapku! Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkanmu dan mengiyakan saat kau mengajakku menikah di Swiss saat itu!"

Junhui berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Dirinya terbatuk beberapa kali karena tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memiliki anak denganmu, Gyu," ucap Junhui sebelum dirinya terjatuh dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mingyu masih terpaku menatap foto dirinya dengan gadis Jepang itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membanting ponsel Junhui ke tembok hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia berjongkok, meraih bahu Junhui yang bergetar hebat dan memeluknya erat. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali di telinga Junhui.

"Maaf, saat itu aku sangat mabuk. Aku tidak sadar. Aku benar-benar dalam pengaruh alkohol saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa gadis itu dan kenapa aku bisa tidur dengannya,"

Raut wajah Mingyu terlihat sangat menyesal karena perilakunya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Junhui yang akhir-akhir ini mulai terlihat kurus.

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku akan bekerja keras agar kau percaya padaku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Jun. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal. Tolong jangan ceraikan aku. Aku masih dan akan selalu menginginkanmu,"

Mingyu menggendong Junhui dan membawanya ke pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Aku masih ingin saat aku bangun pagi, aku disambut dengan senyum ceria darimu dan Samuel. Aku masih ingin saat aku bangun pagi, aku masih memelukmu erat dan mencium wangi vanila yang kau miliki,"

"Kumohon Jun. Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan perempuan. Aku akan berusaha agar pakaian dan tubuhku tidak tercampur wangi parfum perempuan. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membahagianmu dan Samuel,"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Junhui mendorong dada Mingyu dan menjauh dari pria jangkung itu.

"Maaf aku terlalu posesif, maaf aku terlalu mengekangmu, maaf aku terlalu membatasimu, maaf aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Mingyu tersenyum, ia berdiri dan mengusap wajah Junhui perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau mengekangku dan sebagainya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku tahu masa laluku sulit membuatmu percaya sepenuhnya padaku, biarkan aku berusaha untuk menggapai hatimu dan membuatmu percaya padaku,"

Rona merah muncul di pipi Junhui. Ia memukul mukul dada bidang suaminya. "Aku akan memotong penismu jika aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau tidur dengan orang lain selain aku,"

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Sejak kapan pria manis di depannya ini menjadi tsundere? Ah itu bukan jadi masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah suara melengking dari Samuel yang terus menerus menggedor gedor pintu kamar mereka.

"Besok titipkan Samuel pada ibumu. Ayo mengajukan pembatalan perceraian kita dam mendaftarkan ulang pernikahan kita,"

%Alpha_Wen %

"Kau gila Kim! Istrimu sedang hamil dan kau ingin memintaku untuk membantumu menculik seekor panda sungguhan?!"

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. "Justru itu hyung. Junhui beralasan bahwa itu keinginan bayiku. Bagaimana jika aku dipenjara setelah aku mencuri panda sungguhan?"

Orang yang dipanggil hyung itu mengangguk. "Bayimu merepotkan banyak orang bahkan sebelum dia lahir," ucap Seungcheol asal.

Wajah Mingyu memelas begitu melihat ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan video dari istrinya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah mengatakan 'Tolong aku'.

Tapi memang yang namanya Choi Seungcheol akan masa bodo dengan permasalahan Mingyu dengan istrinya. Ia hanya kagum dengan Mingyu yang bisa bertahan dengan istrinya yang memiliki sifat seperti macan.

"Jika aku mencuri panda sungguhan, aku akan dipenjara. Aku tidak ingin dipenjara, Jun. Aku akan belikan boneka panda saja bagaimana?"

Dimulailah teriakan melengking dari Junhui yang mengomel tidak jelas.

Sudut bibir Mingyu membentuk lengkungan senyum tipis. Istrinya sangat menggemaskan bahkan ketika marah marah tidak jelas seperti sekarang.

.: END :.

.

Saya balik dengan ff tidak jelas ini. Maafkan saya.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya, maaf membuat kalian kecewa dan maaf kalo ada banyak ff yang masih menggantung.

Satu lagi, kemungkinan saya akan buat ff spesial meanie buat ngerayain satu tahunnya saya dengan author sebelah. Lol.

Jadi tolong bantu saya berdoa supaya saya mendapat kepercayaan dari untuk membuat ff meanie lagi.

Sekian dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope lope)


End file.
